role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Charybdis
Charybdis is a Viperak criminal and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Quiet and morose, Charybdis is the "Clyde" to Nile's "Bonnie". He acts as the muscle of the duo and follows Nile's orders with machine-like disinterest. He doesn't talk much, but he's made it clear he'd rather be out on the field and fighting rather than just lift around a bunch of heavy equipment most of the time. History Backstory Charybdis along with his partner-in-crime Nile came to Earth shortly after the death of Ash and began hiding out at Chicago, were they became drug-lords. Debut: The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation Charybdis made his first appearance in RP where he and Nile were being chased by FlamingoMask in the streets of Chicago, as they got caught admist one of their heists. Nile and Charybids rode on their motorcycles, speeding off. However FlamingoMask caught up to them, firing down his Flamingo Beam down at the two, causing their motorcycles to combust. Charybdis then got ready to fight FlamingoMask and fought him off with his electro-brass knuckles, shocking him. FlamingoMask fought off the two some more, to which he then fired his Flamingo Beam against Nile and Charybdis, hurting them and sending them back. However their fight was short-lived, as then BearMask appeared. As BearMask introduced himself, he then right away got to work, fighting both FlamingoMask and Charybdis at the same time. BearMask first took care off Charybdis first, as he saw him as the lesser threat. Charybdis fires his energy blasts at BearMask, but they did little to phase him. BearMask then swung his Bear Claws against Charybdis, sending some of Charybdis's fangs flying out. FlamingoMask then fought off BearMask, firing his Flamingo Beam against him. BearMask just tanked the beam, shrugging it off. FlamingoMask fired it again, but still to no avail. FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail against BearMask, to which BearMask then slashed his Bear Claws across. As FlamingoMask then rolled over; Charbydis came back and then stunned his Electro-Brass Knuckles against BearMask's back. This did little to harm BearMask and BearMask then grabbed Charybdis, swinging him around by his tail and then throwing him at FlamingoMask, however FlamingoMask was quick enough to dodge. Charybdis landed down hard on the ground and was knocked out cold. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples Charybdis appeared briefly in the RP where he along with Nile and Dart assisted Xavi Dasado in searching for the last Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! Nile and Charybdis both searched within the temples for the Crystal Skulls but little to nothing of any worth. They also fought off SaberMask's group when they entered Temple A and fought off the intruders. Charybdis later appeared observed the Aztec ball game and later left after the game's conclusion as things were about to go down South had they stayed. Abilities & Arsenal * Strength: Charybdis is very strong. * Skeleton: Charydis's unique skeletal structure forms an armor-like shield beneath his skin, giving his high durability and rendering attacks on her vital organs very difficult. His skeleton is comprised of a light but very strong organic material. * Enhanced Regeneration: Charybdis has enhanced regeneration, being able to heal from major wounds over a matter of a few days. * Sharp Claws: Charybdis has very sharp claws that are capable of slicing through steel or concrete. * Tail: Charybdis is able to use her tail in a way similar to a whip, moving it at very high speeds. It has been shown to be capable of completely slicing a man in half. * Jaws: Charybdis has very strong jaws to which she can use to bite and chomp at his foes. * Sharp Fangs: Charybdis has very sharp fangs to which he can use to bite down on his foes and grip them in place. * Prehensile Tongue: Charybdis's tongue is unusual, as it is long and prehensile. * Red Energy Blasts: Charybdis can fire multiple red energy blasts from his mouth. * Electro-Brass Knuckles: Charybdis is armed with electro-brass knuckles, which he can use to stun his foes with. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Charybdis is weak to light energy. Trivia * Charybdis is meant to be an homage to Fenrir. * Charybdis along with Nile are the first Viperaks to appear in RP that are not used/owned by Fish6, but instead by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Charybdis get's his name from the sea monster of the same name from Greek mythology. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Viperak